BL1ND
by ToxicAnonymous
Summary: The first fanfic I ever wrote. Homestuck Karkat X Terezi. Summary: Flushed feelings had always been there, they both knew it, but after talking about it online, Terezi and Karkat were finally pailing.


**BL1ND**.

The first homestuck fanfiction I ever wrote! Note, SMUT! You've been warned.

 **GC: K4R3Z1? :?**

 **CG: YEAH, AT LEAST, THATS WHAT NEPETA CALLED OUR SHIP ONCE SHE FINALLY FUCKING STOPPED TALKING ABOUT SEXUAL FANTASIES.**

 **GC: F41R 3NOUGH, 31TH3R W4Y,**

 **GC: YOU DO KNOW TH4T TH3Y DON'T**

 **GC: H4V3 TO B3**

 **GC: UH**

 **GC: JUST F4NT4S13S, R1GHT?**

 **CG: UH...**

 **GC: ONLY 1F YOUR R34DY TO GO TH3R3 4G41N!**

 **GC: 1 M34N**

 **GC: W3 COULD W4TCH 4 ROMC-**

 **CG: JEGUS TEREZI.**

 **CG: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE WAITED TO HEAR YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT.**

 **GC: R34LLY K4RKL3S?**

 **CG: YES, TEREZI.**

 **GC: OH TH4NK YOU K4RKY!**

 **GC: L3T M3 G3T DR3SS3D, 1'LL B3 R1GHT OV3R**

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

—

Terezi arrived at Karkat's hive not long after that pesterlog, and terezi's outfit was best described as, well, "W3ll?" Terezi asked, expecting an answer much quicker than Karkat could come up with one. "I think you look uh." "Well to put it straight I think you look amazing Tez." Terezi blushed a deep aquamarine at hearing his use of a nickname, and in return she flashed him that smile that he couldn't get enough of.

"W3ll th3n, 4r3 you r34dy?" Terezi questioned. "Wait, before we get into that, I gotta get something ready" "I was going to do it while you were on your way here, and I almost finished. But you got here before I expected." Karkat replied. "F41r 3nough k4rkl3s, I h4v3 som3th1ng for you 4s w3ll, but th4t w1ll h4v3 to w41t t1ll w3 both cool down" "Sound good k4rkl3s?" Terezi finished, "Sounds great," "I'll be right back."

From Karkat's room Terezi heard something—presumably Karkat—bump into something, followed by one of Karkat's signature "FUCK!"s, a second or two later there was the sound of rushing water on a metal object, and a minute or 2 later, Karkat returned. "F1n4lly, 1 w4s worr13d th4t you w3r3n't com1ng b4ck" Terezi spouted, and she laughed. "Typical Terezi," Karkat cracked, "Gotta make a remark the one fucking time I take longer than usual to do something." "My Sickle hasn't been cleaned in a while, and lots of fucking grist has proven to cling to the blade like iron filings to a goddamn magnet." He finished. "Anyway," he began again "Let's get into this shit." The Cancer let the Libra remove his dark gray turtleneck, to expose a much more breathable gray tank top. Karkat continued to help Terezi remove her... Indescribable coat, and unzip her now visible FLARP outfit, leaving her in nothing but her black skinny jeans and libra shirt.

Karkat began the session by embracing Terezi and kissing her. Terezi bit Karkat's lip, instigating an advance, of which he accepted quickly, placing his tongue on hers, now this was something she knew a thing or two about. She played the dominant part here, and they swapped saliva, while Karkat tried to keep from moaning and instead focused on how she knew so much about French kissing, a question answered as quickly as asked in his head. Karkat slowly moved them over to his bedroom, where he barely forcefully pinned Terezi to his bed. It was there that it was painfully obvious that not much effort was being given on Karkat's side. "K4rkl3s..." Terezi managed to say through their locked lips. They stopped kissing. "Yeah?" Karkat answered. "C'mon," "Pl34s3 t4k3 th1s s3r1ously." Terezi said. "Shit" He replied softly, sighing.

The Cancer proceeded to remove the Libra's shirt, exposing her rather flashy black and teal bra, and she removed his pants leaving him in nothing but a tank top and boxers. Terezi set the standard of that would be happening that night, by promptly pulling out Karkat's bulge, making him blush bright red, and she said "1 h4d 4lw4ys wond3r3d wh4t your blood color w4s, 4nd now 1 know." "D3l1c1ous c4ndy r3d..." She grinned, and went on to place her lips around his bulge, sucking and licking it, all the while it thrashed around in her mouth. Karkat was struggling to not moan, but... Fuck, that FEELING. He let out a moan, and Terezi took it as a sign that she was successful in pleasuring him, and kept going. "Fuck, Terezi" Karkat grunted, "Ah!" "Fuck, wow" were all he could say. Karkat looked like he was going to explode with pleasure, and Terezi then slowed down, and eventually stopped.

Terezi licked her lips, mumbled something like "just like the human treat, candy corn." She smiled, and then looked toward her partner, who was stopping an orgasm which would bring the night to a screeching halt, and once he got it down, she said "Ok4y your turn, k4rky d34ry." He complied but first said, "Damn it, hold on there's something on your face, kinda killing the mood," he then removed her sometimes distracting—but gog, cute—glasses. "Just as pretty as I remember." he said, as tribute to the last time he saw Terezi with her glasses off, nearly 3 sweeps ago. She blushed the color of the sea, and he got to work, he had listened to Terezi enough when they used to hang out just to talk, and he knew exactly what he was doing, first he pleasured the outside of her nook, with simple rubbing in a clockwise motion around and back again.

Okay, here goes, he thought to himself. He stuck out his tongue, hoping it wasn't too cold to the point where it would be uncomfortable for her, and stuck it inside her nook, she almost jumped, but once he got to work, Terezi nearly melted with pleasure. He kept on twisting his tongue inside her nook and licking it, "Ohh!" "Fuck, K4rk4t!" She moaned, and he slapped her ass, which rewarded him a pleasured scream. He worked his tongue out of her tight wet nook, and they proceeded to kiss and look into each other's eyes, a minute passed of kissing and they had slightly calmed down when Karkat said: " you know that it isn't quite yet over, right?" He asked her, and she said, panting "1 w4sn't sur3, but 1 w4s hop1ng th3r3 would b3 4 'clos1ng 4ct' of som3 k1nd" she cackled a little, and he confirmed her hopes with a "You'd better be ready."

The Cancer, lacking clothing other than a shirt, now layed on his bed with The Libra, where he slipped his bulge into her nook, and she moaned in raw pleasure, "Gog," she said, "Th4t f33ls b3tt3r th4n your tongu3..." They both blushed, "okay..." "It's in there..." He said before beginning to thrust. Terezi was slightly unprepared and moaned with unexpectedly large amounts of pleasure. She had been waiting for this moment, and she kept thinking of how good it would feel, when she arrived at his house she was afraid she'd hyped it up too much, and that it wouldn't be as good as she wanted it to be. But in the end, it was better than she would have ever remembered, in, and out, back and forth. God it felt so good, Karkat would cum inside her and fill her slowly, and on top of it, her cum wasn't escaping her tight nook and it mixed with his. She felt his bulge wriggling around inside, and it turned her on, she told Karkat to remove her bra, and he did.

He kept thrusting, but played with her C cups at the same time. He was rubbing her nipples and she cummed, Filling her more, her stomach was starting to get full, and it started to hurt. And while she loved the feeling, Karkat's cum had filled her completely, and then some. While his cum output was slowing, she couldn't hold more. Even if it WAS Karkat's warm & sticky juices. He was almost done thrusting and cumming, when Terezi said: "Ooohhh...!" "No mor3 cum k4rky!" "1 th1nk 1'm gonn4 burst!" Karkat was going to ask what she meant, but when he looked up at Terezi, her belly was distended a noticeable amount. It looked cute to him, so he filled her with whatever cum he had left, and she moaned, and her belly pressed out a bit more.

They lay on his bed, hugging close to each other for warmth. Karkat felt Terezi's warm, sloshy and decently larger belly. "Y'Know Terez, the belly IS pretty sexy." Karkat said. "D1dn't know you w3r3 1nto th4t k1nd4 stuff..." She replied. He rambled in retort: "well I mean, I'm not really into that sorta stuff I mean I just sorta found it kinda c"—"b3c4us3 1 k1nd4 l1k3 1t too." She stuck her tongue out, and kissed him. "Oh, well then, can I feel it?" Terezi allowed, and he rubbed her belly carefully, but tenderly. She moaned, said "Gog" "1 4m gonn4 n33d 4 buck3t B4DLY tommorow." The mention of a pail sparked Karkat's memory. "In the morning?" He said. "Fuck, I may seem like a fucking idiot half the time, but I have a brain TZ." he handed Terezi the bucket hidden in a rather confusing but reliable spot under his bed "R34lly K4rkl3s?" "Your 's1ckl3' " Terezi said. "Look," Karkat said, "I'm flushed for you and I wanted to be prepared..."

Terezi blushed and said "Gu3ss wh4t?" "What..." Karkat replied "Flush3d for you too, k4rkl3s" they blushed, grabbed the bucket and, let instinct guide them.

Terezi's tummy was empty, but remained pressed out till the next morning but till then Karkat felt her belly and they preserved the contents of the pail. Incase, one day, they were willing... They got back onto the bed John had recommended Karkat to buy—which proved to be comfy as fuck—and they laid down holding eachother in their arms. And fell asleep. Terezi awoke to Karkat still snuggling her—smaller, but still plump—belly. She woke him, to see a sly smile she had longed to see for the entirety of their last night. He flashed his rare smile that was only ever really seen by her, when he felt normal and wanted. When he felt truly happy, and that was what they wanted for eachother, happiness. "Hey Tez," Karkat said, "You mentioned a surprise yesterday, what was it?" He asked. "Oh, th4t?" "1 w4s go1ng to 4sk 1f you w4nt3d to b3 M4t3spr1t3s." "But 1 gu3ss w3'v3 4nsw3r3d th4t." She laughed and kissed him and he replied "Of course TZ, but," "Don't go around telling everybody that you filled another quadrant, okay?" He asked of her. "Of cours3 K4rkl3s..."


End file.
